lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Donglas
Donglas (Don/ald and Dou/'glas') is the pairing between Douglas and Donald. They are brothers, and are formerly enemies. They started Davenport Industries together, but Donald kicked Douglas out. Even though Douglas was accepted again, he has a tendency to go behind Donald's back, though Donald is somewhat used to it. Despite this, Donald leaves Douglas in charge of the Davenport Bionic Academy when he's gone. Other Names * Dogald '('Do/nald + Dou/'g'/las''' + Don/'''ald) * Dougald '('Doug/as + Don/'ald') Moments Season 2 Bionic Showdown * They fight over Adam, Bree and Chase although they want to stay with Donald. * They make references to their childhood. When they were kids they always fought over the remote and Donald broke Douglas' toys (inventions). Avalanche! * Douglas says Donald didn't appreciate him and always stole the spotlight. No Going Back * Douglas hacks Donald and spends all his money. * Douglas blows up Donald's lab. Season 3 Sink or Swim * Douglas pretends to be Donald. * Douglas (and Krane) controlled Adam, Bree and Chase with the Triton App to attack Donald (and Leo and Tasha) Taken * Douglas warns Donald that Victor Krane is out of control but Donald thinks Douglas is the main threat. * Donald kicks Douglas out of the house and threatens to shoot him even though he saved the lives of Adam, Bree and Chase. Which Father Knows Best? * Donald and Douglas fix Bree's chip together and do a victory dance. * Donald still kicks him out because he thinks he can't forgive him. Then he realizes everyone deserves a second chance so he lets Douglas stay in his house for a while. * They start arguing again by the end. You Posted What?!? * Donald wanted to hold a press conference and make Douglas the fall guy. * Donald and Adam, Bree and Chase saved Leo and Douglas. * Donald is initially mad at Douglas for giving his son bionics, despite it saving his life. Donald was more worried about what Tasha will do to him. Brother Battle * Donald is mad at Douglas and blasts him across the lab for giving Adam, Bree and Chase new bionic abilities, causing Adam and Chase to fight. * Donald gets into an argument with his brother. Face Off *Douglas and Leo go through Donald's personal files and think he's looking for a Vice President for Davenport Industries, when he was looking for a second-in-command for his softball team. * Donald pranks Douglas and Leo by pretending he really is looking for a VP and makes them compete with each other while he tortures them. Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Donald and Douglas work like a team to stop Krane. * Douglas feels guilty and sad when Donald is hospitalized. Season 4 Mission Mania * Douglas tries to get back into Donald's "good graces" by inventing things for the academy. Spider Island *Donald left Douglas in charge again, and gave him instructions. * Donald and Douglas said they missed each other when Donald took the bionic soldiers on a field trip. The Vanishing * They worked together to make an upgrade for the Bionic Soldiers. * They were both strapped back in chairs by Giselle, and were forced to watch their children suffer. * Donald constantly encourages Douglas to take responsibility and be a dad. Trivia * They both have huge egos. * They both have given Leo one bionic body part. * They are similar to Stanley and Stanford from another Disney XD show, Gravity Falls. Their rivalry is also similar to Marion and Spencer Moseby in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. '' * Their only appearances together in Season 4 were Lab Rats: On the Edge, And Then There Were Four, and The Vanishing. Quotes Gallery Videos Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Donald Category:Pairings with Douglas Category:Sibling Pairings Category:Pairings with Main Characters